Chapter 252
is the two hundred and fifty-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Endeavor asks Natsuo if he's hurt, to which Katsuki, who was also caught up in the hug, retorts that he's okay and for Endeavor to let him go, while Natsuo mentions how hot Endeavor's grasp is. After Katsuki escapes Endeavor's grip, he turns around and asks what happened to Ending, to which Shoto appeared having frozen him in his ice while Ending wails that he didn't want to be stopped by Shoto. Izuku checks to make sure if any of the people were injured and claims to the other two that this was a complete victory for themselves. Katsuki points out to Endeavor that the three of them fulfilled the task he gave them at the beginning of the Work-Studies about defeating a villain faster than him, to which Endeavor replies that they covered for his mistake at the fastest possible speed. As Natsuo breaks free of Endeavor's grasp, Endeavor reveals that he stopped to think in that moment fearing that if he were to save him, then Natsuo would never speak to him again. Endeavor then confessed that he never meant to neglect him and Fuyumi all those years, but acknowledged that he failed to take responsibility by running away from them. He also acknowledges that he feels it's his own fault for Toya's fate. Natsuo tells his father he doesn't care, for he heard everything from Toya growing up and declares he will never forgive Endeavor because he doesn't see himself as kind as Shoto or Fuyumi. Endeavor responds by saying that Natsuo still came out for Fuyumi and Rei's sakes and that he was trying to respect the feelings of his sister who is trying so hard to fix the family that Endeavor broke, signifying that Endeavor sees Natsuo as kind enough. Endeavor then states that it's okay if Natsuo doesn’t forgive him because he's not looking for it, he just wants to atone for his mistakes. A teary-eyed Natsuo tells him that Fuyumi had been so happy lately, but everytime he looks at his father, he thinks of everything in the past. He questions why he has to be the only one to try and proactively change and what exactly will Endeavor do to atone. Before Endeavor can respond, Ending speaks up, wailing that his 'arrogant, ferocious flame' is sizzling out. The police eventually arrive where they state Ending used a drug to enhance his Quirk, while noting that they have been decreasing in numbers on the black market. The chauffer tells Endeavor to watch himself for this was the second person who tried attacking him the past few days while commenting that the evil in society never fades, with Endeavor saying the light doesn't fade either. As Natsuo thanks Izuku and Katsuki, he asks Katsuki what his Hero Name is. When Izuku questions if it's just 'Bakugo', Katsuki denies it, revealing that he's picked a Hero Name for himself. Izuku and Shoto ask what it is but Katsuki refuses, instead wanting to tell someone else first. Endeavor watches this and comments internally how good Hawks' eyes really are. After returning home with Natsuo, Fuyumi frantically asks if Natsuo was okay after getting attacked, to which he tells her that Shoto and his friends saved him. Endeavor reminds Fuyumi about the home she is trying to build for their mother to return to free of worry and how all he could do was rely on her. He then declares that he will have a new house built in a more convenient location for her and Natsuo where she can welcome their mother back to. When Fuyumi questions what he'll do, Endeavor reveals he intends to stay at the abode and live alone, as he realizes that the only thing he can do to help his family to take himself out of the equation. Quick References Chapter Notes * The police arrive and arrest Ending. * Katsuki reveals he has picked a Hero Name for himself but won't reveal it just yet. ** He states there is someone that he wants to tell. * Endeavor tells Natsuo that he doesn't have to forgive him because all he wants is to atone. ** Endeavor reveals to Fuyumi that he will have a new house built where she and Natsuo can move into with Rei while he lives in the abode alone. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 252 pl:Rozdział 252